gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blow your Cover
Dialoge (Elizabeta veranstaltet eine Hausparty in ihrer Wohnung und mischt sich unter die Leute) *'Elizabeta:' Oh, yeah, haha. Yeah! Sieht gut aus! (Niko kommt hinzu.) *'Elizabeta:' Hey, Niko! *'Niko:' Hey! *'Elizabeta' (zu einer Freundin):' Wir sehen uns später ''(zu Niko) Wie geht es dir? *'''Niko: Gut. Und dir? *'Elizabeta:' Umgib dich mit Kokain und die Arschlöcher sind auch bald da. (beide lachen. Elizabeta ruft Johnny Klebitz herbei.) *'Elizabeta:' Hey, Johnny! *'Johnny:' Yo! *'Elizabeta:' Komm rüber. Komm her. *'Johnny:' Yeah! *'Elizabeta:' Niko, das ist Johnny. Johnny sitzt auf einem großen Haufen Heroin. Ich komm dem Zeug nie zu nahe... geschäftlich... Aber ich hab einen Käufer für ihn gefunden. Wir sind nervös. Kannst du den Deal überwachen und aufpassen, dass alles cool ist? *'Niko:' Klar. *'Elizabeta:' Danke. *'Johnny:' Also, ich muss das Zeug holen, äh, ich treffe euch dann dort. *'Elizabeta:' Okay. (wendet sich zu Niko.) Wen musst du denn sonst noch kennenlernen? Kennst du Playboy? *'Niko:' Nein. *'Elizabeta:' Hey! Playboy X! Das ist Niko. Hey Niko, das ist Playboy. *'Playboy:' Was geht, Kumpel? *'Elizabeta:' Playboy geht mit euch mit. Ich will so viele Leute wie möglich bei diesem Deal dabei haben. (zu Niko) Darauf wette ich. Bist du fertig zum Abmarsch? Also, dann mal los. *'Mann' (im Hintergrund):' Ich bin der Beste, ich bin die Nummer 1! Yeah! *'Elizabeta: Bis später. (Niko und Playboy befinden sich vor dem Wohnblock) *'Playboy:' Wir fahren runter zu Cassiday Street in Schottler. (auf dem Weg zum Heroin-Deal kommen beide ins Gespräch) *'Niko: '''Beauftragt dich Elizabeta öfter mit solchen Sachen? *'Playboy:' Elizabeta hat mir nichts zu sagen. Ich behalte nur alles gern im Auge. Es gibt keinen Deal in dieser Stadt, von dem ich nichts weiß. Die Stadt gehört mir, wirklich. *'Niko:' Yeah, wie kommt’s, dass wir uns vorher nie über’n Weg gelaufen sind? *'Playboy:' Du hast es offensichtlich noch nicht ganz nach oben geschafft. Ich hab auch mal ganz unten angefangen wie du, Player. Stoff an den Straßenecken vertickt, Typen abgemurkst, dieser ganze Kram. Das war früher. Jetzt geht’s um die Erweiterung der Möglichkeiten. *'Niko:' Ein Heroin-Deal ist deine Idee von ’ner Erweiterung der Möglichkeiten? *'Playboy:' Geld regiert die Welt. Das Geld sagt: „Spring“ und man fragt: „Wie hoch?“ Das ist ’n Cash-Deal. Ich hab noch ’ne Menge anderen Kram am Laufen. *'Niko:' Was für’n Kram hast du noch am Laufen? Bin immer auf der Suche nach Arbeit, wenn’s Geld bringt. *'Playboy:' Ich zahl ’nen Bonus wie die verdammten SchlongbergSachs-Typen, Macker. Es ist jede Woche Weihnachten, wenn du mit dem Nigga hier unterwegs bist. *'Niko:' Also, hast du Arbeit für mich? *'Playboy:' Noch nicht. Ich muss noch was ins Laufen bringen. Aber ’n Typen wie dich werd ich bald brauchen. Gib mir deine Nummer. *'Niko:' Erzähl mir was von dem Biker, dem mit dem Heroin, Johnny. *'Playboy:' Ich hab mit dem Typen noch nicht gearbeitet, hab aber von ihm gehört. Er macht jede Menge duchgeknallter Sachen. Sprengt Zeug in die Luft. Die Typen, die Lost, hab gehört, dass die in irgend’ner Art Gangkrieg stecken. Durchgeknallter Weißer-Jungs-Kram. Die meinen, nur eine Gruppe darf sich in der Stadt Bärte wachsen lassen und Bikes fahren. *'Niko:' Ist ’ne große Stadt. *'Playboy:' Nicht groß genug für manche Leute. *'Niko:' Wie heißt die andere Gang? *'Playboy:' Death Angels oder so’n Scheiß. Wie auch immer, sei auf der Hut bei dem Typen. Man guckt den am Besten nich’ mal von der falschen Seite an, durchgeknallter Motherfucker. *'Niko:' Hast du Angst vor ihm? *'Playboy:' Ich hab vor niemandem Angst. Aber alle Biker sind rassistische Schweine. ''(sie erreichen das Gebäude) *'Playboy:' Die Hütte ist im zweiten Stock. (auf dem Weg nach oben) *'Playboy:' Der Käufer ist Asiate, heißt Charlie. *'Niko:' Wie in ? *'Playboy:' Wie im Film, Money. (die beiden treffen auf Johnny. Der Deal findet jeden Moment statt) *'Niko' (zu Johnny):' Hey, bist du bereit? *'Johnny: Klar, lass uns das durchziehen. Es geht doch nichts über das Verticken von Heroin, um dir zu zeigen, dass du am Leben bist. *'Playboy:' Yeah, lasst uns das durchziehen. *'Johnny:' Alles klar, kommt schon. (im nächsten Raum kommt es zum Deal) *'Charlie:' Hey... Was läuft, Jungs, was geht ab? *'Johnny:' Nicht viel. Lass uns das durchziehen. *'Charlie:' Du hast doch das Heroin dabei? Oder? *'Johnny:' Komm schon, lass uns das schnell erledigen. *'Charlie:'Aber du hast das Heroin, richtig? Du hast es bei dir, richtig? Das ist doch eine einfache Frage. *'Johnny: '''Was geht hier ab? Du benimmst dich eigenartig. *'Charlie:' Nicht eigenartig, Mann, ich will nur wissen, ob du den Stoff dabei hast, okay? *'Johnny:' Mit dir stimmt was nicht, Freund. Kommt schon... lasst uns hier abhauen. *'Charlie''' (entpuppt sich als verdeckter Ermittler):' LCPD! Stehen bleiben, Motherfucker. Ich sagte, stehen bleiben! ''(eine heftige Schießerei beginnt. Niko, Playboy und Johnny ergreifen die Flucht) *'''Playboy (zu Niko):' Yo. Die werden erwarten, dass wir vorne mit dem Biker-Typen rausgehn. Wir gehen aufs Dach. Du musst vorher alles abchecken, Money. ''(es folgen diverse, nicht erwähnenswerte Kommentare seitens Playboy und Niko. Sie arbeiten sich bis zum Dach vor. Anschließend betreten sie einen Geheimgang und Playboy bittet Niko, ihn bei seiner „Hütte“ in Northwood abzusetzen. Auf der Flucht vor den Cops kommen beide wieder ins Gespräch) *'''Playboy: Scheiße, Mann. Ich würd lieber den Löffel abgeben als dem FIB in die Hände zu fallen. Wenn man wegen ’nem Heroin-Geschäft in den Knast wandert, dann sieht man das Tageslicht ’ne verdammt lange Zeit nicht mehr. Man verottet da drin. *'Niko:' Yeah? *'Playboy:' Eine Zukunft in ’nem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis ist überhaupt keine Zukunft. Man vergisst die Typen, die solche Strafen absitzen. *'Niko:' Sitzen irgendwelche Freunde von dir? *'Playboy:' Mein Kumpel Dwayne Forge sitzt wegen Crack. Er hat mir seinerzeit ’ne Menge beigebracht, aber Scheiße... Wenn er rauskommt, wenn das je passiert, dann wird es nicht mehr dieselbe Welt für ihn sein. *'Niko:' Was hat sich denn verändert, seit der Typ reingewandert ist? *'Playboy:' Das ganze Drogen-Geschäft hat sich verändert. Heutzutage gibt’s mehr als nur Crack-Deals. Jetzt gibt es Heroin, , Ecstasy, Chronic, Meth ... Scheiße, ich will meinen Horizont erweitern. *'Niko:' Yeah? *'Playboy:' Klar doch, nach den Sternen greifen und diesen ganzen Scheiß. Ich seh nicht ein, wieso ’n Kid aus dem Ghetto nicht was aus sich machen soll. Typen wie ich, die auf der Straße arbeiten, werden oft als Zuhälter abgestempelt, und Drogendealer und Kleinkriminelle. *'Niko:' Aber du bist doch ’n Drogendealer? *'Playboy:' Das mach ich doch nur, um aus dem Ghetto rauszukommen. Ich seh das nicht als Drogen dealen. Drogen sind eh nur einer von meinen Geschäftszweigen. Ich kaufe und verkaufe das Zeug wie jede andere Ware auf dem Börsenparkett. *'Niko:' Nur, dass diese Ware illegal ist. *'Playboy:' Yeah, aber Playboy wird jetzt legal. Ich will einer von diesen Bauunternehmer-Typen werden. Wolkenkratzer bauen. Meinen Namen in großen, goldenen Buchstaben. *'Niko:' Ja, ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht eher Schulen und so was bauen wollen. Jungen schwarzen Typen helfen, aus dem Ghetto zu kommen. *'Playboy:' Scheiße, das kommt auch noch. Aber zuerst muss ich mal erfolgreich sein. (sie erreichen Playboys Apartment) *'Playboy:' Da sind wir, Money. Ich meld mich bei dir, wenn ich dich brauche. Mission Fahre Playboy zum gewünschten Apartment, in dem das Treffen stattfinden soll. Betritt nun das Gebäude und folge Playboy ein paar Stockwerke nach oben. Dort warten bereits die „Dealer“, die sich jedoch als verdeckte Ermittler entpuppen. Nachdem du sie erledigt hast, warten im Flur schon Sondereinheiten von der Polizei, die du ebenfalls erledigen musst. Das Ganze geht zwei Stockwerke weiter, bis du auf dem Dach bist und noch mehr Polizisten erschießen musst. Dann musst du über die Feuertreppe zum Nebenhaus klettern, wo du wieder ein paar Sondereinheiten der Polizei erledigen musst. Nun musst du herunter auf die Straße laufen, wo du ein herumstehendes Auto schnappen kannst. Wenn du dein Fahndungslevel losgeworden bist, musst du Playboy X nur noch in sein Apartment fahren, womit du nun Algonquin freigeschaltet hast. In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned spielt man die Mission aus Johnnys Sicht. Anmerkung: Nach dieser Mission ist der Bekleidungsladen Perseus betretbar. Tipp Parke ein vorzugsweise schnelles und stabiles Fluchtauto auf der Rückseite des Gebäudeblocks (etwa über der Tunneleinfahrt), bevor du den Missionsmarker betrittst. Es wird nach der umfangreichen Schießerei immer noch da stehen! Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn man Johnny tötet, Playboy stirbt oder wenn man Playboy im Haus zurücklässt. Warnung ﻿In der Complete Edition, bei der Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony zusammen erhältlich sind, kommt es bei dieser Mission häufiger zum Absturz des Spiels. Wenn man nach dem Eintreffen beim Apartment das Pausenmenü aufruft, kann das Spiel abstürzen. Zudem ist erschwerend, dass man deshalb auch nicht das Navigationsgerät nutzen kann, um vom gerade freigespielten Algonquin zur Wohnung in Bohan zu finden. Deshalb sollte man schon vor der Mission den Speicherpunkt markieren. Dieser Fehler wurde bei der PlayStation-3-Version bisher nicht beobachtet. Siehe auch * Bürgermeister Ochoa öffnet Brücken, die wegen Terrorwarnung geschlossen waren. Bildergalerie 4630-gta-iv-blow-your-cover.jpg|V.l.n.r.: Niko, Elizabeta und Johnny 4632-gta-iv-blow-your-cover.jpg|Der Diel entpuppt sich als Falle 4633-gta-iv-blow-your-cover.jpg|Die Schießerei im Treppenhaus und... 4634-gta-iv-blow-your-cover.jpg|...danach auf dem Dach 4635-gta-iv-blow-your-cover.jpg|Playboy und Niko Video thumb|center|250px|Eine Video-Anleitung zu der Mission Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-elizabeta.png – Elizabeta Torres → The Snow Storm Spielfehler * Der zweite Zivilbeamte trägt während der Zwischensequenz ein weißes Tanktop und ist mit einer AK-47 bewaffnet. Nach der Sequenz trägt er andere Klamotten und ist nur noch mit einer Pistole bewaffnet. en:Blow Your Cover es:Blow Your Cover pl:Blow Your Cover Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Elizabeta-Torres-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler